The Avengers Find Their Glue
by JessyJamse
Summary: Phil survived being stabbed by Loki and is living with the Avengers, he asks someone from his past to come and help Steve and Thor learn how to live in the twenty-first century. As a result two Avengers find happiness and family that they never thought they would have.


I own nothing of the Avengers. I will try to update regularly

Avengers Tower

It had been three moths ago that the Avengers had fought Loki and the Chitauri and three months since they were led to believe that Phil had died. Well Director Nick Fury had lied and three days after the battle he told the Avengers that Phil had regained consciousness and they could visit him. To say that the Shit hit the fan is like saying the Statue of Liberty is kind of green. By the time the Avengers were done Clint shot Fury in the ass with an arrow, Natasha shot him in the shoulder, Steve broke his jaw, Tony ruined his credit, Bruce injected him with a something rash inducing, and Thor gave Fury the same fear of storms that Loki has. Fury is being cared for the doctors at S.H.I.E.L.D. And is undergoing painful physical therapy to learn how to use his arm and walk again. Fury is miserable because it would seem that everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. Loves Phil is an understatement.

Mean while Phil is recovering at Avengers Tower with the best care possible. Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Bruce, Steve and Phil are full time residence and very happy even if sometimes Phil still uses his Taser on him and watches Supper Nanny. Thor divides his time between Asgard, Jane, and the tower. Jane's assistant Darcy was hired by Tony to help him and Bruce in the lab. Phil and pepper were grateful to have help with the genius wrangling. Everyone recognizes Tony and Bruce as geniuses but if you sit back and watch it becomes clear that they all are in their own way.

After living with the Avengers for three months Phil came to the conclusion that Thor and Steve needed someone to teach them about the last few thousand years on earth. While Steve was not ignorant the history that was taught when he went to school was lacking. So August 4, 2012 Phil made a phone call to a cabin overlooking a river in the Olympic Mountains. After a brief conversation he asked Jarvis to have the room between Steve and Bruce's bedrooms set up for a guest. And then he went down to the shooting range to let Clint and Natasha that Anne Marie LeClerc would be joining them. Clint and Natasha were happy that they would have a friend and fellow spy/assassin to talk to, because sometimes the other just did not understand what it takes to be a spy and coldblooded killer.

Tony was a little pouty that he wasn't asked before Phil invited this girl to stay at the tower. Jarvis could not find any thing on her other than her birth certificate. This worried Tony until he met her.

Certificate of Live Birth

Washington State

Anne Marie LeClerc

November 1, 1986

3 pounds 13 ounces

13 ½ inches

City of Birth

Tacoma General Hospital

Mother

Rose Marie St. Claire

Father

John Paul LeClerc

August 7, 2012

Phil left for the Airport at 4 am. Phil casually leaned up against the car and Happy waited in the drivers seat. Phil stood up when he saw a woman who was 5 feet tall with skin the color of cappuccino and silky curly hair that reached her waist step out of the Baggage claim doors. As she approached Happy got out of the car and took her bag he noticed she smelled of Gardenias and had the most beautiful steel grey eyes.

When they returned to avengers tower Clint greeted Anne Marie by scooping her up into his arms and spinning her around and planning a sweet kiss on her lips. Natasha gave her a one armed hug and introductions were made all around. Tony and Bruce soon slipped off to their labs and Darcy went to work on some data for the science bros. Clint and Natasha left after receiving promises that Anne Marie would spar with them soon. Phil left Steve and Thor to help Anne Marie get settled in her room and start getting to know each other, while Phil let the "Cyclops" as the Avengers were calling him knows that Phil's adopted daughter would be paying him a visit soon.

Things went well and everyone was adjusting to the new member of the Avengers family, until September 15th when everyone on the tower who was sleeping at 3 am heard the most horrifying screams ever coming from Anne Marie's room and those who were awake were the first to come running. Phil had been asleep but he was there quickly and shooed everyone out to the living room and Phil and Anne Marie soon joined the rest of the Avengers. Everyone wanted to know what was going on except for Clint and Phil because they already knew. After some whispered words from Phil and Clint she agreed to tell everyone her story.


End file.
